vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Break On Through
Break On Through (en español: Rompiéndose a través) es el décimo séptimo episodio de la tercera temporada de y el sexagésimo primer episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 22 de marzo de 2012. Resumen HISTORIAS FAMILIARES - Un siglo después de su primer encuentro, Damon y Sage se reúnen de nuevo en la ceremonia para dar inicio a la restauración de Wickery Bridge. Damon se sorprende al enterarse de la razón por la que Sage ha regresado, y se complace cuando ella inventa un método inusual para ayudarle a averiguar lo que Rebekah está haciendo. Abby está teniendo dificultades para adaptarse a su nueva realidad, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Bonnie y Caroline para ayudar. Cuando Damon informa a Elena de las últimas luchas de Stefan, ella se acerca a Stefan para ayudarlo a salvar a un amigo en peligro, con la esperanza de que traerá a Stefan aún más cerca de su humanidad. Finalmente, cuando Damon descubre un nuevo arma secreta, deja a Stefan en la noticia. Trama El episodio comienza con Meredith y Elena hablando de la condición de Alaric y cómo se puede curar. Elena le pregunta a Meredith cuando descubrió que Alaric era el asesino y por qué no se lo contó a nadie. Meredith responde entonces que se enteró cuando Alaric le contó sobre el anillo, y es porque es médica y no le gusta ver a la gente sufrir por cosas que no tienen control y eso es porque cuando conoció a Alaric, ella supo que Sólo tenía que ayudarlo. Damon aparece en el hospital para venir a buscar a Alaric y le promete a Elena que se asegurará de que Alaric no mata a nadie. Elena está enojada, pero no se trata de Alaric. Es porque Damon dejó que Stefan se alimentara de una chica inocente. Damon le dice que lo está ayudando enseñándole a Stefan cómo controlar su sed de sangre. Elena luego le dice que él es la última persona que debe enseñarle algo a Stefan sobre el autocontrol. thumb Caroline aparece más tarde en la casa de la granja Bennett-Wilson y le dice a Bonnie que tiene bolsas de sangre para Abby. Bonnie le dice a Caroline que Abby se ha sentido deprimida porque ya no puede conectarse con la naturaleza. Alaric, Meredith y Damon van todos al sitio de construcción del Puente de Wickery. Alaric le dice a todos que quiere irse y Damon les dice que sigan adelante. Damon ha visto a Sage y le pregunta por qué está en Mystic Falls. Dice que está de paso y Damon le dice que nadie pasa por Mystic Falls. Elena llega a la pensión Salvatore y se sorprende cuando ve a Stefan. Stefan le cuenta la historia de Samantha Gilbert. Rebekah de repente llega al evento y ella y Sage comienzan a mal-boca uno al otro. Rebekah le dice a Sage que Finn no tiene cuidado de ella y que ha huido de la ciudad. Sage le dice que tal vez es porque él la está buscando y Rebekah le dice que eso es lo último que estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Rebekah se va y Damon pregunta qué está pasando entre ella y Rebeca. Sage le dice que Klaus y Rebekah la trataron como una puta en el día. Ella también le dice que Finn le dio vuelta porque se amaban, justo antes de que Klaus dagger Finn. Ella le explica su ira y que ella está más molesta con Klaus porque él apuñaló a Finn y lo mantuvo encerrado en el ataúd. Damon pide la ayuda de Sage para averiguar lo que Rebekah está tramando. Ella le dice que puede entrar en la cabeza de Rebekah. En la casa de la granja, Caroline le dice a Jamie que Abby lo ha estado buscando. Ella se agacha para agarrar un pedazo de leña para el fuego y Jamie rápidamente actúa alarmado. Caroline finalmente descubre que Jamie tiene miedo de Abby. Ella le da una conferencia sobre cómo Abby siempre ha estado allí para Jamie y él debe estar allí para ella también, entonces ella recibe una llamada de Elena y Caroline le dice Jamie para superar su miedo y toma la llamada de Elena. De vuelta en Elena, Alaric mira a través de los archivos de Meredith sobre él. Él revisa los informes de la policía, diciendo que estaba defendiendo a la gente en la mayoría de ellos. Hay algo que no está en los informes. Él le dice que él fue el que mató a su primo vampiro Logan Fell. Ella pregunta por qué él nunca trató de matar a Damon. Él dice que sí. Damon lo mató. Damon llega a casa y encuentra a Stefan gorging en sangre. Stefan está enojado con Damon por lo que le dijo a Elena. Damon le advierte a Stefan que se haga escaso a menos que quiera ser parte de un sándwich de sexo "Sage-Rebekah". Jamie entra a casa para encender un fuego y le da a Abby un abrazo. Desafortunadamente, Abby consigue un olor de su sangre y vamps hacia fuera, mordiéndolo. Él grita. Bonnie viene corriendo, tirando a Abby de él. Abby se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y se horroriza. Damon y Sage esperan que Rebeca llegue a la mansión Salvatore. Le dice que Finn no regresará. Rebekah llega con vino. Sage y Damon comienzan su propia fiesta de baile. Rebekah mastica el pianista. Damon se une a ella. Él comienza a besarla, diciéndole que la quiere, no a Sage. El plan está funcionando perfectamente. Bonnie encuentra a Abby afuera, trayéndole una bolsa de sangre. Abby quiere irse. Bonnie la convence de que la necesitan. Caroline informa que Jamie está curado gracias a una sangre de vampiro. Ahora, ella necesita un favor. En la casa, Alaric le da a Elena una lista de todas sus cuentas bancarias y contraseñas, por si acaso. Caroline llama, diciendo que Abby piensa que pueden revertir el daño con un hechizo. Bonnie está en camino, pero no se siente locuaz. Bonnie necesita algo que Alaric llevaba antes del hechizo. Él sugiere su anillo de bodas en su desván. Elena va a buscarlo. thumb|left Rebekah desnuda esta dormitando en la cama con Damon. Sage entra y lee sus pensamientos. Damon se escurre de la cama y se mete en la ducha con Sage. Ella muestra los pensamientos de Damon Rebekah sobre el roble blanco a través de besarlo. Abajo, Damon comienza a buscar sus viejos discos de molienda. Le pide a Sage que suba y mantenga a Rebekah distraída. Encuentra registros de 1912. Hay una entrada sobre Wickery Bridge. Elena llega a Alaric y encuentra a Stefan esperando. Ella piensa que no quiere estar cerca de ella, pero él le dice que simplemente no puede estar cerca de ella porque no tiene el control. Encontró artículos periodísticos sobre Samantha Gilbert. Mató a una enfermera ya un guardia cuando estaba en el hospital psiquiátrico, donde no tenía efectos personales, ni siquiera el anillo. Así que el comportamiento podría suceder incluso sin el anillo. Corte a Alaric despertando en el sofá de Meredith. Se levanta y drena sus jeringas tranquilizantes. Damon quema el libro de 1912. Sage informa que Rebekah se ha ido. Él le dice que el libro mostró que el roble blanco era usado para hacer el Puente de Wickery. Ella señala que esto es un problema para ella, debido a Finn. Ella lo amenaza. Damon ofrece un trato: Sage le ayuda a matar a Rebekah y él dejará a Finn solo. Damon desciende después de vestirse y descubre que Sage se ha ido. Pasando por las cosas de Alaric buscando el anillo, Stefan y Elena encuentran fotos de las víctimas de Alaric. Stefan encuentra un archivo sobre Jeremy Gilbert. Hay una nota diciéndole que continúe en su trabajo y limpie el consejo. Se lee como una lista de resultados de los miembros del consejo. Elena encuentra el anillo de bodas de Alaric. De vuelta a la casa, Alaric se enfrenta a Meredith con frialdad y le pregunta si siente remordimiento, como miembro del consejo que no protege a la ciudad de los vampiros. Coge un cuchillo y se acerca a ella. Él se agarra a ella y la corta. Le echa café caliente y corre. Él la persigue por las escaleras y trata de encerrarse en el baño. Ella lo apuñala en la mano con tijeras y encierra la última puerta. Meredith está muy mal. thumb Damon se desgarra en la ciudad y encuentra a Rebekah de pie en el puente Wickery mientras se quema. Ella se burla de él y se aleja. Sage está allí. Ella señala que él le mintió. Como todos los originales están vinculados, Finn moriría si Rebekah lo hiciera. También leía sus pensamientos. Él amenaza con matarla, pero no es rival para sus 900 años. Damon le cuenta que Finn se ofreció voluntariamente a suicidarse para acabar con todos ellos. Enojado, Damon promete cuando encuentre una manera de matarlos a todos, comenzará con Finn. Stefan y Elena regresan a la casa y notan que algo está mal. Alaric baja las escaleras con la mano vendada. Dice que Meredith fue llamada al hospital. Se lastimó la mano en una taza de café. Elena miente acerca de encontrarse con Stefan y encontrar su anillo. Dice que lo va a conseguir. Ella ve el cuchillo ensangrentado. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Stefan lo ahoga por detrás, lo que le hace perder el control. Stefan huele sangre y sube las escaleras, diciéndole a Elena que va a necesitar su ayuda. Encuentran a Meredith desmayada y cubierta de sangre. Stefan se aparta inmediatamente. Luego toma un momento y lo controla. Alimenta a Meredith con su sangre. Alaric se despierta en la cama con Damon cuidando de él. Damon le dice a Alaric que Bonnie hizo un hechizo. Alaric nota que su mano está herida y pregunta si algo sucedió. Damon le dice que tiene un alter-ego enfocado en matar a los miembros del consejo. Alaric pregunta por Meredith. Damon dice que estará bien. Bonnie encuentra a Elena. Bonnie dice que todos los moribundos y los que regresan podrían haber borrado la psique de Alaric. Ella le da hierbas Elena para atar el hechizo. Elena pregunta por Abby. Bonnie dice que va a quedarse con ella. Elena se disculpa de nuevo. Bonnie la abraza, la perdona y le dice que la cierre. De vuelta en la casa, Jamie y Caroline plantan el jardín. Caroline encuentra a Abby dentro de escribir una carta. Caroline se da cuenta de que se va. Abby dice que no sabe cómo hacer esto. "¿Ser un vampiro o ser un padre?" Caroline exige, diciendo que ella puede enseñarle cómo ser un vampiro. Ella le dice que Bonnie no está mejor sin ella. Ella le pide que se quede, pero Abby recoge sus cosas y se va. Elena contempla su casa vacía. Llamó a Jeremy. Ella no le habla de Alaric, pero dice que lo extraña. En casa, Stefan toma una copa en la mañana. Está brindando el control. Stefan se da cuenta de que Damon se siente desgarrador. Desvela su paquete: el letrero de Alaric para el Puente de Wickery hecho del Roble Blanco. Tienen un arma. "El juego está de vuelta, hermano, vamos a matar algunos originales", dice Damon. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (solo créditos) *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman/La Oscuridad *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson (solo créditos) Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto como Meredith Fell *Persia White como Abby Bennett Wilson *Robert Ri'chard como Jamie *Cassidy Freeman como Sage Co-Estrellas *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood *John Paul Marston como Pianista Trivia *Antagonista: La Oscuridad (que posee a Alaric Saltzman). *Stefan y Meredith compartieron su primera escena juntos. *Damon manipula y usa Rebekah para obtener información de ella sobre lo que ella está escondiendo de ellos. *Rebekah responde a esta traición torturando a Damon en el próximo episodio. *Sage admitió que Damon era su estudiante favorito. *Este episodio marca la primera aparición actual de Sage. Fue vista por última vez a través de flashbacks en el episodio anterior. *Matt, Tyler y Klaus no aparecen en este episodio. *Se revela que el único amor verdadero de Sage era Finn, y ha estado esperando que él fuera neutralizado por más de 900 años Localizaciones *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Hospital **Wickery Bridge **Salvatore Boarding House **Woods **Gilbert House **Alaric's Apartment *Monroe, Caroline del Norte **Abby's House Muertes *Pianista - drenada de sangre, asesinada por Damon y Rebekah. Continuidad *Jeremy fue visto por última vez en Our Town. *Jamie fue visto por última vez en The Ties That Bind. *Damon le dice a Sage que Finn quiere morir. Se refería a los acontecimientos de All My Children, cuando Finn se ofreció como un "cordero de sacrificio" a su madre para poder matar a sus hermanos. *Abby, Bonnie y Caroline fueron vistas por última vez en All My Children. Referencias Culturales *"Rainbows and Unicorn" es una expresión que significa "cuando todo estaba bien". Se relaciona con un sentimiento positivo basado en el optimismo, no en el hecho. También podría referirse a un sitio que fue muy popular hace unos años, Cornify, que cubrirá cualquier imagen o página web con arco iris y unicornios. *El discurso de Caroline acerca de diferentes tipos de sangre que tienen diferentes sabores podría ser una referencia a la serie de televisión de HBO " ", donde sangre artificialmente se vende en botellas etiquetadas por los tipos de sangre, y los vampiros expresan preferencia por uno o el otro "sabor". *"Blast from the Past" algo o alguien que después de un período de distancia hace un regreso bienvenido. Coincido por los DJ de radio al introducir canciones antiguas. *"Lo que el gato arrastrado" Los gatos son conocidos por traer ratones u otras pequeñas criaturas que mataron a la casa de sus dueños. Usando esto implica su un regalo indeseable. *"Dos es compañía, tres es una fiesta" es la variación de Andy Warhol de la frase clásica "Dos es compañía, tres es una muchedumbre" que se utiliza cuando la gente quiere estar sola con sus seres queridos. *"Sleeper Hold" es una especie de asfixia que pretende hacer la víctima inconsciente restringiendo el flujo de sangre al cerebro. *" " el origen de la palabra es "amor a la humanidad". Se dice de las personas que hacen un esfuerzo activo para promover el bienestar humano. *" " es un subgénero de película de terror, ya veces thriller, por lo general involucra a un asesino psicópata misterioso acechando y matando a una secuencia de víctimas por lo general de una manera gráfica violenta, a menudo con una herramienta de corte como un cuchillo o hacha. Aunque el término "slasher" puede ser usado como un término genérico para cualquier película de terror que involucra actos gráficos de asesinato, el slasher como género tiene su propio conjunto de características que lo diferencian de géneros relacionados como la película splatter. Las películas de terror como Halloween, Urban Legend, Viernes 13, sé lo I Know What You Did Last Summer, A Nightmare on Elm Street y Sorority Row se consideran "slashers". **Kevin Williamson, escritor y productor ejecutivo de The Vampire Diaries, llegó a la prominencia como el escritor de la película slasher, Scream. *Matthew Davis, quien interpretó a Alaric Saltzman en The Vampire Diaries, también interpretó a Travis/Trevor en la película slasher Urban Legends: Final Cut, Mike en Wasted Away, O'Dell en Below y Sebastian en BloodRayne. Él es el Scream King. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 2,69 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. Citas :Caroline: "No lo entiendo." :Bonnie: "Las brujas tienen una conexión con la Tierra. Literalmente podemos sentir la naturaleza." ---- :Alaric (a Elena): "Yo no maté a Brian Walters, no maté a Bill Forbes, ¡y seguro que no me metí un cuchillo de caza en el estómago!" ---- :Damon (a Alaric): "¿Estás listo para abandonar esta casa de horrores? ¡Ooh, te ves terrible!" :Damon (a Elena sobre Alaric): "No te preocupes por él, lo llevaré a buscar sopa de pollo, le daré un martini, asegúrate de que no mate a nadie". ----- :Damon (a Elena): "Ah, sí, cuando vosotros dos estabais enamorados y todo era arco iris y unicornios". ---- :Caroline (a Bonnie): "Tuve mucha suerte, el hospital sólo tenía una inyección de sangre...así que conseguí algunos O-negativos, algunos A, y mi favorito personal, B-positivo. :Abby (a Bonnie y Caroline): "No puedo sentirlo más, mi jardín...se ha ido, no puedo sentir nada". ---- :Bonnie (a Caroline): "Las brujas tienen una conexión con la Tierra, podemos literalmente sentir la naturaleza". ---- :Damon (a Alaric): "El mundo no puede parar simplemente porque eres un psicópata accidental." ---- :Sage (a Damon): "Damon Salvatore, mi estudiante favorito." :Damon (a Sage): "Sage, mi mejor maestra." ---- :Rebekah (a Sage): "¡Mira lo que el gato trajo!" :Sage (a Rebekah): "Oí que Finn fue finalmente liberado de ese ataúd con el que tu hermano Klaus lo atacó." :Damon (a Rebekah): "¿Alguien te lo dice, eres sexy cuando eres malintencionada?" ---- :Stefan (a Elena): "Samantha Gilbert estaba comprometida con un manicomio, trató de hacer una lobotomía con una aguja de tejer...y sangrar hasta morir en el suelo de su celda". :Alaric (a Meredith): "Todo el mundo necesita encontrar una manera de lidiar con su lado oscuro, algunas personas meditan, me convertí en un cazador de vampiros". Multimedia Soundtrack Galería BOT (2)1.jpg|Damon, Rebekah y Sage BOT (5).jpg|Damon y Sage BOT.jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (6).jpg BOT (7).jpg VD3X16-1912-3.jpg VD3X16-1912-2.jpg BOT (10).jpg BOT (11).jpg BOT (12).jpg BOT (13).jpg BOT (14).jpg BOT (15).jpg sage 0542.jpg|Sage sage and damon 0554.jpg 425887_284995184904815_119737474763921_625697_101441561_n.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg damon - Break On Through 0148.jpg Alaric Break On Through 0225.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0247.jpg Alaric - Break On Through 0254.jpg Elena - Break On Through 0259.jpg damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0372.jpg Sage - Break On Through 0397.jpg damon and sage- Break On Through 0420.jpg damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg alaric- Break On Through 0615.jpg meredith - Break On Through 0650.jpg alaric - Break On Through 0735.jpg alaric's ring.jpg Gilbertelena.jpg|Elena llorando bot35.jpg bot36.jpg bot37.jpg bot38.jpg bot39.jpg bot40.jpg bot41.jpg bot42.jpg bot43.jpg bot44.jpg bot45.jpg bot46.jpg bot47.jpg bot48.jpg bot49.jpg bot50.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries